LPSHannah
About LPShannah The YouTube channel LPS-hannah was created August 1st 2010. It was created to make Littlest Pet Shop (LPS) videos to entertain others. Hannah, the creator, got inspired by watching other people who made LPS videos and about two years later “LPShannah” was born. The channel has grown a lot since then and has now over 80,000 subscribers and 20,000,000 video views. The videos are full with drama, comedy, romance, suspense and more, which makes the slogan “LPS In Action”. About Destiny Destiny is that pink and glamorous kitty cat and is the mascot of LPShannah, she’s the icon and represents LPShannah and has been ever since the start. Though Destiny is not Hannah, she’s a completely different character and only represtents LPShannah as a brand. Destiny is working as an actress and is acting as Hannah in the videos. Destiny loves to dress up and fashion is one of her favorite things, she considers herself the queen of pink. She can be a bit of a diva sometimes but she’s usually sweet and kind. Though when it comes to Billy she never seems to show a happy face. Though deep inside she knows that she loves him like a brother. About Billy Billy is that little green turtle and is the second representive character of LPShannah. He’s the crazy part of LPShannah and is the one who gets the party started! Billy is a little silly and even stupid sometimes, though he’s not dumb. Billy's favorite thing on earth is bananas. That’s the best reward he can get. Unlike Destiny he's fashion sense is not the best, he likes to wear hats and weird things that don't match at all, but well that's Billy! About Hannah Hello! I’m Hannah, most known as the creator of LPShannah. I’m a 17 year old girl from Sweden and I don’t mind to be a little different. I’m also a Christian, I was grown up in a Christian family and I’ve only grown closer to Christ over the years. As you might under-stand, I’m a huge Littlest Pet Shop (LPS) fan and collector. I got my first LPS at Christmas 2008 and I’ve been collecting ever since. I first discovered LPS videos about five years ago, not long after I discovered YouTube. One day I was looking for LPS commercials so I went on YouTube and searched, but once I clicked enter the first results were homemade LPS videos ! I had never seen anything like it before and I got very interested and started watching more. Soon I had found my favorite “LPStubers” they were so inspiring. Almost two years later I finally created my own channel and I have now been on YouTube for more than three years. This LPStube community has become such a huge part of my life and it’s amazing. I never thought that I would ever come this far it's so cool, and it’s all thanks to all my subscribers and viewers! I have got to be a part of awesome things and I have learned so much as i make more videos, and I’m now studying media & film in school to learn how to create better content. This is what she has on her website LPSHannah.com. Destiny cats Since the mascot of LPShannah is named Destiny, Hannah has decided to collect all the cats with the same shape as her, and to call them "Destiny cats".She has 26 out of 26 which are all Destiny cats there is. Videos On the LPShannah channel you can find many different types of videos, here are just a few examples of the most popular ones. Drama videos The emotional, meaningful and thoughtful videos are meant to send out an inspiring message to the world. It could be about bullying, looks, or love. These videos are meant to give you a life lesson, or a warm, fuzzy feeling afterwards. LPShannah is constantly trying to make this world a better place, and she does this by making these videos. They show her own thoughts on things and have shown that a lot of other people think the same. Examples: Vera Valentine; Summertime Beauty; Simply Fabulous (the movie); Too Young; Together With A Superstar?; Dont Judge; glasses aren't uncool? Unwritten... and more... Comedy videos These funny, crazy, random videos are made to bring more laughter to youtube. Sometimes a crazy idea pops up and it usually ends up in my videos. Maybe you had a bad day at school and you just need to smile, then this playlist is perfect for you! Some of LPShannah’s comedy videos are her most popular ones. You could for example check out Dr. Thomson’s new crazy invention, or see how it goes when two men can’t decide who should go to the bathroom first... Examples: I am POPULAR!; The fattest lps ever show; The secret seller; 2 Men 1 Bathroom; I bought it for free!; Moments of truth; Handy Andy:fixes new TV... And so on...(I personaly recomen moments of truth and Handy Andy:fixes new TV)! FA$HION videos LPS FA$HION is a series only focusing on the fashion in the LPS world. In this series of videos you will find fashion photoshoots, fashion shows and other fashion related stuff! Examples: Black and White Collection; Fashion show 2014; and Men s Style! Review videos As most of the LPS fans do, Hannah loves to open up new Littlest Pet Shop pets. And when opening new LPS, why not film it as well? Since so many seems to enjoy review videos, that is why these videos are a big part of the channel as well Connect! Find out where Hannah hangs out! Follow her on these networks to find out the latest news and updates! Google+ LPShannah's YouTube channel is directly connected to Google+, which means that most activity including comments, new video uploads and news will be shared there. It's the easiest place to stay updated with the latest! On her Google+ page you will also be able to vote on polls! Go +1 and add to circles! Twitter Follow @LPShannah on Twitter for fun tweets and updates! Ask Hannah Now you can ask Hannah your questions directly! On Ask.fm you can not only ask questions, but you can read others questions and Hannah's answers. Follow Hannah on Ask.fm to never miss a thing! Go ask! Facebook On the Facebook fan page you will find updates, random facts, get the chance to vote on polls and to interact with other fans! Go LIKE! Tumblr where Hannah gets a little more personal. When she feels like it writes longer texts about random stuff and share inspirational quotes and more! Her Tumblr blog is also connected to her Instagram so everything she posts on Instagram will be shown there as well so that you won't miss out! Instagram Hannah's Instagram profile is quite popular among all the LPS accounts and, outside of YouTube, it's her most popular social network. Follow @lpshannahofficial on Instagram for LPS pictures, updates and to keep up with Hannah's personal life!